1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an on-board vehicle communication system and method. More specifically, the present invention relates to an on-board vehicle communication system and method for determining a time and manner in which to perform a security certificate replenishment process on a vehicle based on the vehicle's driving environment.
2. Background Information
Vehicles are becoming equipped with more sophisticated communication devices and are thus becoming increasingly connected to surrounding communication infrastructure as well as to other vehicles. Such types of communication access points that vehicles use to communicate with the infrastructure and other vehicles include cellular communication, direct satellite communication and methods that incorporate the IEEE 802.11 family of wireless communication standards such as WiFi and Dedicated Short Range Communication (DSRC), to name a few. It is also often necessary or desirable to sign the communications with security certificates so that the communications can be more readily trusted by the recipients. Naturally, these security certificates become depleted and need to be replenished periodically.